


the ones who had loved her the most

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, erwin hange and levi are childhood friends and love each other very much :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: How about a fic of love triangle between levihan & eruhan?AU in which Erwin, Hange and Levi grew up together and were best friends. Takes place during their cadet days, just before their graduation.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	the ones who had loved her the most

It was a good day. Not to hot and not too cold, it was a perfect weather to be outside. Levi enjoyed the rays of sunshine on his face as he sat alongside two of his closest friends in the whole world. Erwin, just like him, was looking up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by. And Hange, who sat between Erwin and Levi, was quietly snoring, a book folded on her lap. Initially, she called both of them to meet by this tree so she could show them the book she found during her last trip to town. Unfortunately, neither of her friends managed to find out what the book was actually about as Hange had fallen asleep right in the middle of reading aloud the third paragraph. She probably didn’t go to sleep until morning again, Levi thought with some irritation.

Neither Erwin, nor Levi had the heart to wake up their sleeping friend, so they just continued to sit beside her, enjoying the fresh air and the calm, peaceful atmosphere. Levi turned his gaze to Hange, watching with some amusement as her glasses were slowly sliding off her nose. Before they fell, he carefully took them off her face, and hid them inside his pocket. When he looked up, Levi saw that Erwin was watching him with a warm, knowing smile. Levi defiantly stared at him back, refusing to be embarrassed.

Erwin quietly chuckled and then returned his gaze to the sky. “Our graduation is coming soon,” he whispered, not wanting to wake Hange up. “Have you decided which branch of military you want to join?”

Even if Levi wasn’t expecting this question, he didn’t show it. “You and Hange are going to join scouts, are you not?”

“We are,” Erwin confirmed. “But what about you? I’m sure you will be at the top of our class. You can join even Military Police, if you want.”

“I don’t,” Levi made a face of disgust. “I don’t want to be with that scum. Besides,” he glanced up at Erwin. “I’m sure you and four-eyes will be right alongside me in the top ten. You can also choose where you want to serve.”

“Yes, but we-“

Levi cut him off with a sigh. “Yes, I know. You both want to change the world and free the humanity from the titans. I’ve heard that,” Levi looked at Hange, rolling his eyes at her sleeping form. “A hundred times or more.”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Erwin noted, eyeing Levi with interest.

“Well, I can’t just abandon your stupid righteous asses, right? Without me, four-eyes would die on her first expedition.”

“You seem to worry a lot about Hange,” Erwin commented with a smile.

“Tch,” Levi looked away from Erwin’s satisfied smirk. “Don’t give me that shit, Erwin. I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“Huh?” Erwin cocked his head to the side, looking at Levi with interest. “And how exactly do I look at her?”

“The same way as I do.”

Erwin shrugged uncharacteristically. “Well, Hange is an extraordinary person, I can’t deny that.”

“So what? That means you like her?”

Erwin turned to face Levi. His eyes bore into Levi’s with intensity that barely manifested in their conversation. Usually Erwin reserved all of his passion and fervor for their commanding officers. “I do.” He spoke in a deep voice.

“And do you like her… more than a friend?”

Even as he opened his mouth and uttered this question, Levi cursed himself. He really didn’t want to know the answer. What had even possessed him to do it? It was awful enough to talk about his feelings, but why had decided to start a conversation about his feelings _to Hange? With Erwin, who most probably felt the same?_

Of course, Erwin liked Hange, they were friends… or possibly more. Deep down, Levi felt that something was going on between his two closest friends. The way they spoke to each other till morning light, passionately discussing their plans for future and theorizing the origins of titans, the way Erwin looked at Hange when she was in a middle of one of her many rants, hair wild and eyes ablaze with excitement, as her hands moved around frantically. Levi saw the adoration, the love in Erwin’s eyes, and couldn’t blame him for falling in love with her. After all, that’s what Levi himself did, right? Because even if Hange was filthy and loud and crazy, her smile was the brightest thing Levi had ever seen in this cruel world and her hands, when she put them around him, were warming Levi better than any fire ever could.

However, Levi also saw how _Hange_ looked at Erwin. When the three of them sat, pressed close to each other, Levi would sometimes glance over at Hange and see how her gaze was full of fondness and admiration. He would see how those beautiful eyes of hers followed Erwin’s every little move and how her lips curved into a sweet smile Levi secretly loved so much. And he felt terrible, hated himself for it – they were his two closest friends, the only people in the whole world who gave a damn about him, why couldn’t he be happy for them – but every time Hange looked at Erwin and not at him, Levi felt something ugly and unpleasant churn in his stomach. He wanted Hange to look at _him_ , not on Erwin, he wanted her to pay attention to _him_ and he wanted her to adore and admire _him_ , not his friend.

Levi was ashamed of these thoughts. He tried to get rid of them, tried to remember who he truly was - just a street rat who got extremely lucky to be found by those two extraordinary people, who cared for him and loved him, and who did it just out of the kindness of their too big hearts. They weren’t friendly to him because he was strong or because he was scary, they just liked his company, they liked _him_ for who he was – a rude and scary thug, an asshole with a foul mouth, a clean-freak with a hatred towards anything filthy. Hange and Erwin looked at him, _saw_ him and still decided to befriend him. They saw all of his ugly parts and still managed to find something good in him, still decided to trust him and to care for him. And Levi would always be grateful for that, whenever Hange and Erwin would go, he would follow, whether it be Survey Corps or straight into a titan’s mouth. He would protect their lives with his own… and he would sacrifice his own happiness for their chance of finding it.

“Yeah, I do feel for Hange something more than friendship.” Erwin smirked at Levi. “Guess I’m not the only one, eh?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi crossed his hands on his chest. “The only thing I feel towards four-eyes is annoyance. When was the last time she washed her hair? It looks filthy as fuck.” However, as Levi briefly glanced at Hange, he saw how peaceful she slept, tucked safely between the two of them and unaware of their conversation. Her head lolled to the side, pressing into Erwin’s arm. Without her ever-present glasses and with her eyes closed, she looked so innocent, so vulnerable. Levi felt the urge to hide Hange in his arms and protect her from this world. This world was too cruel for people like Hange, this world _didn’t deserve_ people like Hange.

Erwin watched the scene with a warm smile. Levi was so mesmerized by the sight of sleeping Hange, he seemed to forget about their topic of conversation. Gently and carefully, as to not wake her up, Erwin moved Hange closer to Levi. Her arms immediately wrapped around Levi’s hand, hugging it close to her chest as though he was a big teddy bear.

Levi looked up and saw Erwin smiling down at him with a knowing look in his eyes. He wanted to turn his gaze away, but that would only further admit his defeat, so he continued to stare at Erwin, daring him to say something.

“You’re an awful liar, Levi,” Erwin chuckled, getting up. “Enjoy the rest of your day, I still have some unattended business left.”

“Oi, Erwin!” Levi called softly before Erwin got his chance to go away. “What about… our talk?” Levi tried very hard not to cringe. He hated that, hated discussing his feelings. The only person he could tolerate talking about that stuff was currently asleep, snoring into his arm. Levi loved Erwin, but he couldn’t read him and understand him the way Hange did.

“I don’t think there is any point in us discussing it. What do we feel for her doesn’t really matter, in the end it would still be Hange’s decision.”

“So…” Levi stared at Erwin, feeling suddenly worried. “No hard feelings?”

“No hard feelings.” Erwin assured him with a smile. Then waving his hand in goodbye, he slowly walked away from under the tree.

Levi sighed deeply. Whatever that was… it went better than he expected. Levi then looked at Hange, who was still asleep. She mumbled something in her sleep and then moved even closer to Levi. A small smile graced Levi’s lips as he watched her uncharacteristically calm and serene face.

The sun was already starting to set, when Hange woke up with a loud yawn. She sat up straighter, stretching her hands above her head. She looked around with confusion, written all over her face. Then she finally noticed Levi, who was sitting right next to her. She squinted at him, trying to take a better look without her glasses.

Levi watched her struggles with amusement, but after a moment he signed and took Hange’s glasses out of his pocket and then put them on her face.

Her newfound ability to see didn’t help to lessen Hange’s confusion.

“Wasn’t Erwin supposed to come as well?”

“He did come,” Levi replied, rolling his eyes. “But then your stupid ass fell asleep so he went back to barracks to finish something.”

Hange lowered her head in disappointment. “But I really wanted to show him this book…”

Levi felt the twinge of annoyance sparkle inside of him. He spent his whole day beside that miserable ass, when he could have done something much more productive, like training or cleaning, and what he got out of this is her complaining Erwin wasn’t there?

Before he could lash out at Hange and tell her exactly what he felt about her, she threw her hands around him, bringing him closer to him. “Ah, it can’t be helped then,” she sighed. “At least, I still have you, right, Levi?”

And her voice was too loud and she was talking right into his ear, but… Levi didn’t have it in him to move away from her embrace.

It was quiet for a long moment, as Hange stared at the sky with a wistful expression. Then she turned to look at Levi. “Have you thought what are you going to do after our graduation?” she asked, and before Levi had the opportunity to answer, Hange continued. “Erwin and I are going to join Survey Corps, and what about you? Are you going to Military Police?”

“Fuck no,” Levi growled. “Why would you even think I will be willing to do anything with those assholes?”

Hange cocked her head to the side, unfazed by Levi’s sudden outburst. “Well, you always wanted to have a good life, did you not? And with Military Police, you have a good chance of having it.”

“I doubt I would feel comfortable around them,” Levi sneered. “Besides, the moment they find out about my background, I am sure I would not feel much at home there.”

“Huh?” Hange’ eyes stared at him with interest. “Does that mean you’ve already found your home?”

Levi looked at her warm brown eyes, at her relaxed friendly expression and remembered all the times Erwin, Hange and him got up to some dumb shenanigans, all the times one of them had been caught by Instructor for trying to sneak into each other’s dorms. With immense fondness, he recalled all the times the three of them fell asleep in the same bed, while reading one of Hange’s books under covers or talking about the stupidest shit, trying to laugh as quietly as possible, and failing miserably at it. Those two weren’t just his friends, Levi realized, they were his family, the only family he had ever known since his mother passed away.

He looked up at Hange, letting her see the softness of his smile and the fondness in his gaze. “Yeah,” he told her quietly. “I think I have.”

“Soo,” Hange lightly elbowed him in the side. “If you don’t want to join Military Police, that means you’re going to serve in Garrison?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb, four-eyes, it doesn’t suit you. You know already where I am going to serve.”

“Maybe, I do,” Hange said with a coy smile. “But I want to hear it from you.”

Levi sighed deeply. “I will be joining Survey Corps alongside you and Erwin. Are you happy now?”

Hange launched herself at him, almost suffocating him in her tight embrace. “I’m happy!” she shrieked. “You don’t even know how happy I am right now, Levi!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got,” Levi grumbled, patting Hange’s head with affection. “Now let me go before you squeeze me to death.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hange sheepishly said, as she eased her embrace, but did not let go of Levi completely. “I just… I am really excited to join Survey Corps and finally help the humanity, but… it wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

Levi felt something warm blossom in his chest at Hange’s words. “Don’t tell you would have missed me, four-eyes.” He huffed, crossing hands on his chest.

“Of course, I would!” Hange loudly exclaimed. “You are my friend, Levi, and I love you. More than anyone else in the world!”

Levi knew, he _knew_ Hange didn’t mean it in the way he hoped she did, but his heart still began to beat faster. “More than everyone else in the world?” Levi repeated, raising his eyebrow. “Even more than Erwin?”

“A-ah, that’s…” Hange put her hand into her hair, making it look even wilder than usual. “That’s a bit different with Erwin, but I do love both of you equally. You two are my best friends in the world!”

Levi tried not to show Hange the disappointment he felt. He kept saying himself that it didn’t matter. Whatever Hange meant by it, whatever she actually felt for him or for Erwin, it didn’t matter. Because Hange was right, the three of them were best friends and Levi hoped it would never change.

With a loud sigh, he got to his feet, brushing all the dirt and grass from his pants. Then he extended his hand to Hange.

“Come on,” he urged. “We’ve already missed lunch and if we won’t hurry, we’ll miss dinner as well.”

“Right, I forgot about that!” Hange replied with a giggle. She took the offered hand and got up. She led the way and as they walked Hange started telling Levi about her last night’s dream. Her voice was cheerful and happy and Levi felt himself relax. Hange was holding his hand in hers the whole time.

When they finally reached the mass hall, Erwin was already waiting for them. He waved at them with a smile and then his eyes darted to their still joined hands. Something flashed in his eyes, so fast Levi barely noticed it, and then the warmth returned to Erwin’s eyes once more. He walked up to them and put his hands around both of them, pulling them close to him.

Hange laughed loudly as she was once again squished between her two friends. However, even as she wrapped her arm around Erwin’s torso, her other hand still remained intertwined with Levi’s. She briefly glanced at him, showing him her bright and happy smile. She signed in content, as she put her head on Erwin’s shoulder.

“I hope we will always be the same,” she breathed out.

And Levi couldn’t agree more. Whatever would happen next, whatever would happen _to them_ , the one thing he hoped would remain the same is that they will always be best friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my first prompt!  
> hope you liked it and if you do - send me more, i will gladly write them :)


End file.
